Tout le Monde, mon Amour
by Sothe Arc
Summary: It all started with the pull of a trigger. When he awoke into a new world, he knew not what to do.  He just knew he must survive. M for language, violence, and suggestive themes.


"Please, just listen!" A young man in his late 20s pleads with someone on the phone. "You love me! You told me you love me!"

"I don't know who you are! You say I love you, but I don't know you! I love my fiancé, and we're getting married tomorrow. Please... just stop calling me," says a young woman, from the phone. "Good bye, sir." -click-

"Wait, WAIT! Please! Just... just listen! Damn it... DAMN IT!" The man breaks down crying. He heaves the phone towards the wall, and flings himself onto the couch, his sobs drowning out all other sounds.

The young man eventually stops crying, and stands up. He moves to a mirror, and stares at his reflection, not vainly, but as if thinking long and hard. He seems to come to a conclusion, and gets a pencil and a piece of paper. He writes:

World

I must leave you. The girl I love is gone. My best friend is gone. Almost all of my friends are gone. She gave me this life, and I have used it as best I could. It is rightfully hers, and I shall return it to her. Goodbye world. I'm coming buddy.

His letter written, he opens a desk drawer, and pulls out a red armband and two handguns.

"Senpai told us to hold onto these, to remember. I remember, but I don't want to remember." He picks up the armband. On it is written four letters, in a pronounced, dark type.

With a sigh, the young man puts the armband back. Picking up the first gun, he says, "I'll never have those days back. Those days where I could be a superhero, not pretend to be one. Only when I go back to sleep will they come back. When I sleep I see him. I see her. I see them all." He puts the gun back down. The light revels the same letters on the armband are on the gun.

The young man says, picking up the second gun," I've held these against my head so much, it's become like second nature." He places the gun against his temple, and the tears reappear. "It's easy, just pull the trigger. I'm coming guys. Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit."

And, with the pull of the trigger, Iori Junpei ended his short life.

"In other news, a local man was found dead of an apparent suicide."

"Another piece of depressing news. Great." A young man, a junior in high school, sits alone at a table. "All I hear is death, destruction, terrorism, and politics. Heh, I wonder which is the worst."

"Will you shut up, Seuchi. It's almost midnight, go to bed," A young man exiting the bathroom says to him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Seuchi Shi, a junior at Gekkouken High School. He currently lives in boys dorm C, in the bay area. He leans back in the chair. On the TV, the anchorwoman says, "And it will be midnight exactly in... three.. two... on-"

Shi looked up. The TV was turned off. "Ok, very funny. Seriously, turn it back on." He looked around, but no one was there. The guy from before had already gone back upstairs. "Then how did..." He noticed the remote was right in front of him, next to his elbow on the table. "Huh, I must have hit it with my elbow," he mused. He picked up the remote and pressed power. Nothing. He pressed it again. Still nothing. "Damn it, batteries must be dead. I could have sworn we just put new ones in..."

Shi stood up and entered the kitchen area. Opening the official "Random Crap" drawer, he glanced over at the microwave. "What the..." The microwave was off. "Oh, we musta lost power. Man, I'm an idiot. Entire block must be out."

He went to the window to check. He was right. The entire block was out. But...

"What the hell? Is that... blood? And.. and coffins? What the...?" He looked up at the sky. "Why is everything green? What the hell?"

He ran upstairs and started pounding on the first door. "Listen man, wake up! It's me Sh-" He stopped. Wait, why can't I remember my name.. No, I'm... I'm Shi Seu- "Dammit! Never mind, I'm coming in." He opened the door. "Dude this is some freaky sh-

A coffin. No one in the room, just the coffin, sitting there on the bed. "What the fu-" He ran to the next room. A coffin. The next room. Another coffin in a chair. And the next one. Two coffins on top of each other. "Why do I feel dirty while looking at those two... Whatever!"

"Dammit.. maybe there's someone outside." Shi started down the stairs. "OK, I need to think this thro- WHOA!" Suddenly disoriented, Shi tumbled down the stairs, landing on his head. "Oh, man, what the hell happened. My head kills. What was I doing... Oh right, panicking and running outside." He woozily got to his feet, and stumbled to the door. He opened it and went outside. It was a bizarre sight. Blood coming from seemingly no where, coffins everywhere, and everything was bathed in this strange green light.

"Oh man, my head is killing me. The pain... it feels like something is trying to get out..."

"So let it out."

"What the..." Shi looked around. "Thank god, another person. Where are you? Who are you? Do you know what's going on? What do you mean, 'Let it out'? Am I crazy or is the sky freaking green?"

"Ok, in no particular order... Me, both, you'll see, yes, and right here."

"Thanks, that really helps. Seriously, where are you?"

A man stepped out from an alley way. He was a tall man, about 6''4, with medium length brown hair. He wore a vest over a yellow T-Shirt, with black slacks. On his arm was a red armband. Oh, and he had a gun holster.

Shi noticed only the last part. His eyes never left the gun in the holster. "So, um.. Wait. I know you... you're... you're..." Dammit, he thought, why can't I remember the simplest things! "DAMMIT!"

"Hey calm down. Lemme guess. You're disoriented and have slight memory loss. Don't worry, it's temporary."

"Good, but... what's going on?"

"You'll understand soon." The man put his hand to his ear. "Ma'am, can you hear me? Good. I found him, and he's seem to have awakened to his power. Yep, if he can summon it, we'll have a new member."

"Who are you talking to?" Shi asked nervously. Summon? Awakened? Member of what? God my head hurts.

"I understand, Ma'am. I'll return with him soon." He turned back to Shi. "May I ask your name."

"It's..." Think, think, THINK! "I'm... Shi Seuchi." Finally, I remember.

"Well, Shi-san. Allow me to introduce myself." The man drew himself up to full height.

"I am Amada Ken, senior at Gekkoukan High School, and leader of the Special Extracurricular Execution Squad. S.E.E.S. Welcome to the Dark Hour."


End file.
